Coming Home To Surprises
by LarutoChan
Summary: Sebastian comes home to finding Kitty!Kurt in heat. It's just basically smut.


**a/n: **A prompt I filled for someone on tumblr. I take prompts there so send them to laru-kurt dot tumblr dot com

* * *

The moment Sebastian stepped into the apartment, he knew something was off. There was no noise coming from the living room like there usually was when he came in from work. He toed off his shoes and moved them over to the corner with the other set of shoes and boots before he shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the hook next to the door. He padded softly down the hallway to the living room and glanced inside, arching a brow when he saw nothing had been moved since he left for work hours previously. His next place for examination was the kitchen. Sebastian could tell someone was in here. The fridge was slightly open and in the sink, there was a plate that wasn't there this morning. Sighing, he walked over and shut the fridge door before he left the kitchen and headed down to the bedroom, where the door was closed when Sebastian was sure he left it open that morning.

Sebastian paused outside the room, hand hovering over the doorknob as he heard faint moans coming through the wooden barrier. His lips curled into a smirk as he opened the door and pushed it open, only to be greeted by the best thing he seen all week. Kurt rutting against his pillow, clothes piled at the foot of the bed and his tail flicking behind him. Closing the door behind him with his foot, Sebastian simply stared at his boyfriend on the bed, catching a glimpse of Kurt's cock moving against the pillow and the much to big a wet spot for Kurt to have only have started doing this.

"'Bastian.." Kurt whimpered when he finally realized he was no longer alone in the bedroom, his head lifting up to stare at the other male while his hips sped up their movements. The whimper caused Sebastian to snap out of the small trance he fell under while watching the Hybrid and swiftly began to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off a few seconds later. He watched as Kurt arched his back and cried out, coming once more against the pillow but it seemed to have done nothing to the Hybrid who simply continued to rut against it, though not quite as fast as he was only a few seconds ago.

"I'm coming now, baby." Sebastian said, popping the button to his trousers and pulled them down in one quick movement along with his boxers before he kicked them aside. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, half-hard from simply watching but it would take much more stimulation than just watching to get him to full hardness. He stroked himself a few times, fully aware of Kurt's eyes on him. Sebastian moved to the edge of the bed and signaled the other over, which only took a few seconds before there were a pair of lips peppering his thighs with kisses and the odd time bites. The hand around his cock was batted away a minute later before it was replaced with one that was much softer than his own.

Sebastian tilted his head to watch the Hybrid slowly start to stroke his cock, earning a low groan from him. He reached a hand down and started to scratch behind Kurt's ear, right at the base, knowing how much Kurt liked that. The rumbling of purring came instantly from the touch and Kurt leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to swipe at the head of Sebastian's cock, licking up the bead of pre-come that had formed there. Sebastian let out another low groan, Kurt's tongue slightly rougher than a normal humans but, _fuck, _it felt so good against his cock.

Kurt continued to give the head a few more kitten licks before he finally wrapped his lips around it, much to Sebastian's relief and slowly started to suck. Sebastian closed his eyes and threaded his hand through the Hybrid's hair, the other continuing to scratch at the base of his boyfriend's ear. It was more for his own pleasure that Sebastian did this. Kurt's purring always provided the right amount stimulation for him. He let out a loud groan when the purring started up again and the vibrations traveled along his cock, already helping feed the growing coiling feeling in his chest. Though, he didn't want to come before he was balls deep in Kurt.

Kurt began to sink his mouth down, taking as much of Sebastian into his mouth as he could without choking. His tail swished behind him, occasionally wrapping itself around the half cat's waist. Kurt brought a hand up to massage Sebastian's balls, earning another loud groan from the other. He pulled off after a few minutes with a small 'pop' and looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, his purrs getting louder. Sebastian nodded weakly, able to tell that Kurt wanted him inside him and now.

"On your back, baby." Sebastian ordered softly, watching as Kurt moved into position. He took a minute to indulge once more, looking his boyfriend up and down. His gaze lingered on Kurt's cock, hot and flushed against his abdomen, simply begging to be touched. Sebastian would get around to that soon though. He climbed onto the bed and settled himself down between Kurt's spread legs and ran his hands along the Hybrid's thighs, earning him a desperate whine. "I always love how you get during your heat." He commented and leaned forward to finally kiss Kurt. Kurt met the kiss halfway and it was full of teeth and tongue than anything else, like how it always was during this time. Other times it would be sweet and chaste.

Sebastian pulled back after a minute when the need for air became much needed and took in a deep breath while his hand reached out to pull open the bedside locker and fumble around in the drawer for the bottle of lube. When it's found, he popped the cap and poured a small amount into his hand, knowing he wouldn't need much. Kurt would already be stretched enough for him to just slide in and do what needed but this was more to tease the other.

He warmed the lube between his fingers before he moved the hand down and ran two fingers along Kurt's rim before he pushed them in, the ring of muscles simply letting them pass through. Who knew how many times Kurt had fingered himself throughout the course of the day. The moment the fingers were pressed in, the Hybrid let out a long whine, back arching off the bed before he started to push back against them, trying to get Sebastian to already move them.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out slowly before he pushed them back in just as slow, deliberately keeping his motions like this. He continued to do this until Kurt was pushing back against the digits impatiently and was beginning to beg. "Sebastian, please.. Need you in me now." Kurt begged, fisting at the sheet beneath him while his hips work back on the fingers. Sebastian shushed him with a heated kiss to the lips as he pulled his fingers out, getting a protesting whine from Kurt. He smirked against his boyfriend's lips from it and reached for the bottle of lube once more, popping the cap and pours some into his palm so he could lube up his cock.

Once all that was done, Sebastian moved back onto his knees and shuffled closer to Kurt. He hoisted one of his boyfriend's legs over his shoulder and rubbed the head of his cock along Kurt's hole teasingly before he started to push in. He groaned out loud when the tight heat enveloped his cock, no matter how many times Sebastian pushed in bare, he would never get over how hot and tight Kurt felt around him. When he hips were flush against Kurt's ass, Sebastian waited until he got a sign from Kurt to move.

Kurt nodded his head a minute later and Sebastian took that as a signal to move. Placing his hands on the Hybrid's hips, Sebastian pulled out till the head of his cock was just inside the ring of muscles before he snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Kurt hard. The whine he got in response made him keep up the tempo. Sebastian pulled out and thrusted in hard, just like how Kurt likes when he's in heat.

The rhythm continued like this for a few moments, the only sounds in the bedroom being the wet, slapping of skin and a mixture of groans and grunts from the pair. Sebastian sped up his movements when he felt the tight coiling in his feeling increasing by the second, signaling his oncoming orgasm. He took this as his hint to wrap his hand around Kurt's neglected cock and started to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Kurt thrusted up into the touch before pushing back to meet the thrusts each time, taking every bit of friction that he could.

It was only a minute later when Sebastian felt Kurt start to clench around his dick, telling him that the other was close as well. He leaned forward, shifting angle so he cock brushed against Kurt's prostate which made him clench down only harder. "Come for me, Kurt." Sebastian grunted out, looking down at Kurt as his movements began to lose rhythm the closer he got to the edge. It took little prompting from Sebastian before Kurt was crying out in pleasure, coming hard over Sebastian's hand and both of their chests.

Sebastian followed Kurt over the edge a few thrusts later, releasing his load into Kurt, who moaned loudly at being filled. He moved his hand off his boyfriend's cock and slowly pulled out with a whine before he fell onto the bed beside Kurt, not wanting to have crushed the Hybrid. It only took a few seconds before Kurt was shifting closer and cuddling into Sebastian's side, looking much more relax and content since Sebastian stepped into the apartment.

Kurt still continued to purr, though they weren't as loud as the others and were stopping and starting. Sebastian let out a small huff of laughter when he felt Kurt's tail tickle his side and gently batted it away before he tugged the blanket over them. He'd let Kurt sleep for now before he forced himself and the Hybrid to go shower to clean the sweat and drying come off them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and simply held the other, dipping his head down to kiss the top of his head before he let out a small yawn himself.


End file.
